


You're So Blind...

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, cute as fuck, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was mad. It was not his fault, really. It was Luke’s, for being that handsome.</p><p>N/A - They're already a band in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Blind...

Michael was mad. It was not his fault, really. It was Luke’s, for being that handsome. The boys had a week before their next tour started, and they were already living in the tour bus, doing promos and interviews and whatever, and shit, Michael couldn’t stop looking at Luke. Whenever the other boy was near him, Michael felt the need to touch Luke. Hug him, cuddle with him and just generally be near him. Which he couldn’t do, or he would probably do something stupid, like kiss the younger boy and that couldn’t happen. It would ruin their friendship, the band and so much else. So, basically, he had to find a way to suffocate this stupid crush he had on Luke. Again.

“Michael?”  
Michael was pulled from his thoughts by Ashton’s voice, startled.  
“Waa? Did you say something?” Ashton laughed, but looked a little concerned.  
“Dude, you were faaar from here. And your face kept changing, one second you were smiling, and then you looked ready to murder someone. I don’t know, it was bizarre. What were you thinking about?”  
Michael blushed lightly and frowned to hide his discomfort.  
“Mind your own business, Ashton!”  
And with that he stomped out of the room, leaving behind a hurt Ashton, a confused Luke and a lost Calum.

Two hours later he came back, mumbled an ‘I’m sorry’ and sat next to Calum on the sofa. The boys looked confused, but didn’t question. Michael was weird.  
Some time later Ashton had drifted to sleep (it was already midnight, after all) and Calum declared he was tired and went to his bunk. Michael had been distracted, not noticing that that left him technically alone with Luke. Shit.  
“Are you okay, Mikey? You look a little pale.”  
Michael sighed angrily.  
“I’m fine! Jesus, can’t you guys just take care of your own lives?”  
And, once again, stormed out of the room, not seeing the tears that formed in Luke’s eyes.

This went on for about three more days, before Michael himself decided that enough was enough. He knew he was acting like a jerk and he hated it. He needed help, just someone to talk to. And that’s how he ended up on the bus’ lounge, staring intently at the floor, his cheeks extremely red.  
“Cal?”  
The three other boys looked at him, surprised by his silent arrival and even more so by his calm tone.  
“Mikey! Are you okay? Did something happen?”  
Michael swallowed his pride.  
“Uhn, yeah, I’m okay, I just… can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?”  
The other boys exchanged a worried look and Calum got up.  
“Sure, mate, let’s go to my bunk.”  
As they left the room Michael instantly regretted saying anything.  
“What is it, Mike? What happened?”  
They had gotten to the room. Calum was signaling for Michael to sit on the bed next to him.  
“Y-you know what? It w-was nothing serious, j-just, just leave it.”  
But as Michael attempted to leave the room Calum grabbed his arm.  
“No, no, no. You will sit here and tell me what’s been bothering you. We are worried, Mike.”  
Michael sighed. After some minutes he began.  
“You remember that time in year nine, when I told you that I thought that I might have been bisexual?”  
Calum looked confused. That again?  
“Yeah, sure. And later you told that it had been just a phase and that you never wanted to talk about that again.”  
Michael’s face was red as a tomato.  
“Yeah. I, um, I lied?”  
“So you never thought you were bisexual?”  
“ Not about that, Cal!  
“Then abou… Oh. Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh.”  
Calum looked at Michael. The boy was looking intently at his own lap, his face red and he looked close to tears. Calum hugged him.  
“Hey, Mike, we’ve been over this already. If you knew all along, then why are you worried all of a sudden? It’s not like I’ve become a homophobic asshole from day to night.” Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Calum cut him. “And you know the boys don’t have a problem with that either. They’ll accept you for who you are.”  
Michael took a deep breath, looking less distressed, but not really calm.  
“It’s not just that. I, I like someone.”  
Calum nodded, holding back a sigh. That made things a little bit more complicated.  
“Who is it?”  
“Luke. “ it was so low that Calum couldn’t understand.  
“Who?”  
“Luke. Again.”  
Calum’s eyes widened.  
“No. Way.” And now a manic grin was spreading in his face. “Oh my god! You guys would look soooo cute together!”  
Yes, Calum knew he was acting like one of their crazy fans, but c’mon! He’d always thought that Luke had a thing for Michael, but this? This was too good to be true. Michael, though, didn’t seem to agree.  
“Shut up, Calum. There’s no way he likes me back.”  
Calum stopped bouncing on the bed and raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you being serious?”  
“I…”  
“C’mon, Mike, have you not seen the way he looks at you?”  
“No, I haven’t, because he doesn’t.”  
“That’s…”  
“I don’t wanna hear it, Calum. I told you this because I needed to tell someone. I know it’s impossible.”  
Calum thought about arguing, but that would lead him nowhere. He’d come up with another plan later. Those two HAD to be together. Then something hit him. Not literally, of course.  
“Wait. Again?”  
Michael’s face, that had been close to it’s normal color, became red once again.  
“Uhn, yeah.”  
“You’ve liked him before? Really? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” He really shouldn’t be that excited about his friend’s gay crush…  
“Year nine.”  
Calum suffocated a giggle, for Michael’s sake.  
“Well, that explains a lot.”  
“Shut up. And promise me you won’t tell anyone.”  
Calum smiled and hugged the other boy, promising.  
“We’ll figure it out.”

 

It was one month later. They hadn’t figured it out. Things had been easier, because now he could at least talk to Calum. But there was a weird feeling in the air, a tension that everyone noticed, but no one dared to talk about.  
Luke and Michael danced around each other, and even though it was obvious for Calum that they were meant to be, this whole thing was a lot more difficult than he’d thought.  
It wasn’t until after one of their shows, when Luke had hugged Michael and they’d stayed like that for at least two minutes before shyly backing away from each other, smiling like idiots and not seeing each other’s smile that Calum decided that he was being too subtle in his attempts to bring them together.  
He pulled Ashton closer to him and started talking to the boy in a low voice, going unnoticed by the two other boys. Technically he wasn’t breaking his promise to Michael, and the other would thank him later.  
“Hey, Luke.” Calum called. The boy looked at him, startled by the sudden loud sound. He looked like a kid caught doing something wrong and Calum knew he’d been staring at Michael. Those two were pathetic. Calum smile fondly. “C’mon, let’s go grab something to eat.”  
As soon as they left the room Ashton sat next to Michael.  
“So, what’s going on between you and Luke?”  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed the tension. He just thought they would solve it themselves, but since Calum had insisted they wouldn’t… Michael was completely red.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Dude, the tension between the two of you is huge. And unsettling.”  
Michael sighed. Calum, still wearing his earpiece that allowed him to hear what the other boys were saying, noticed that Michael wouldn’t take long to tell Ashton the truth. It was time to put his plan to action.  
“Shit, I forgot my wallet!”  
Luke looked at him with a grimace.  
“C’mon dude, are you for real? We’re already halfway there!”  
The older boy rolled his eyes.  
“Luke, we’re not even out of the building yet. C’mon.”  
And with that he walked back fast, Luke following him, whining.  
They got there just in time. Calum stopped Luke from opening the door and put a finger to his lips, signaling for the boy to be quiet. The other one stopped, confused.  
“How could you think that we’d be mad at you? We don’t care if you’re bisexual. We wouldn’t care if you were gay, or pansexual, or whatever. You’re still Michael.”  
“Yeah, okay, but what about Luke?”  
“You should tell him.”  
At this point Luke was frowning. What was Michael hiding from him?  
“Yeah, that’d be great. ‘Hey, Luke, how are you doing? You look great. Oh, and by the way, I’ve had a crush on you since year nine!’”  
Calum could see the surprise in Luke’s eyes.  
“Year nine?” Even Ashton sounded surprised. “Dude, that’s a long time…”  
That’s when Luke entered the room.  
“You like me?”  
Michael, red from head to toe, jumped three feet in the air.  
“Luke? Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  
He was on the verge of tears. Ashton was now leaving the room with Calum. They’d done their part.  
“Mikey. Look at me.”  
The other boy obeyed. Luke was much closer than he’d expected.  
“You’re so blind…” And then he kissed Michael. At first Michael didn’t respond, still shocked. But then he melted into the kiss, grabbing Luke’s shirt and pulling the taller boy towards him. It was a little messy, cause they were grinning and damn, they’d waited too long. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
